Twisted Life
by JaspersPsychicPixie
Summary: {Complete} Harry Potter is sent into an alternate reality. What will he discover there? What is it like? My first complete story.
1. Capter One:Unexpected Happenings

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Italics: Thoughts

**Chapter 1:Unexpected Happenings**

It was the summer of my 6th year at Hogwarts and I was having a miserable summer, as always. It was late at night the day before my birthday and I was attempting to complete some of my summer assignments. It was a few minutes till midnight and something unexpected and unusual.

I yawned, but even though I was tired, I continued with my assignments. Just as it turned midnight on my alarm clock, I looked over at it. All of a sudden there was a load roar and everything went black. I sat there disoriented for what seemed like hours until everything came back into focus. I looked around and nothing looked different. I looked at the door expecting Uncle Vernon to come barging in after all the noise. When he didn't I decided to close my books, hid them, and went to bed.

I awoke with no one knocking on the door, no one yelling at me to get up, and just no one bugging me at all. I looked at my clock and it said it was 12:00am.

_12:00pm!_

I got up and stretched. What was going on? I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. The Dursleys were in the living room watching TV, and I decided to just walk in. I walked in and they all turned.

"Here," Uncle Vernon said a little scared tossing me the remote. They all left the room and I was left there puzzled.

A few days later, not even close to being used to the strange behavior and my hogwarts letter came. I was supposed to go to diagon alley myself, return myself, and get to the Hogwart Express myself.

_What is wrong with the world? Something has to be wrong._

I decided I'd use the knight bus, so I got my want out that night and the next day I used the knight bus and went to diagon alley. When I got there I got all my supplies without really taking anything in and left as quickly as possible. How I got to the Hogwarts Express, I don't know. It was all a blur. When I got on the train, I looked around for Ron and Hermione, but didn't see them. I grabbed our usual seat and sat down, waiting for them to come. A little later they both came into the compartment. They both looked different, weird somehow, like they were enjoying something.

"Hey guys," I said smiling, "What's up?"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Hermione asked with a completely strait face.

"Yeah," Ron said, "you're acting really strange. I thought we where supposed to meet outside of the platform. And you're all cheerful. What the hell is wrong?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you guys."

"Whatever, let's just drop it," Hermione said sighing slightly.

"Oh guess what we did," Ron said.

"What I said?" I said.

"Well we ran into Malfoy on the way back here and he was all like I don't wanna start anything here, and we were all like well you should of avoided us at all costs than, and then we completely decimated him. It was awesome. It definitely would've been better if you had been there though." Hermione said smiling.

"What are you talking about Hermione? That doesn't sound like Malfoy at all. What the Hell is going on?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"Are you alright Harry? Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing when we get there. Or maybe you should have Professor Dumbledore check you out." Ron said slightly concerned.

"I need to walk around," I said and left before they could say anything or stop me.


	2. Chapter Two:Strange Information

So sorry this took so long to get up. I had it written, I just never got the time to type it. Well here goes.

Chapter 2 Strange Information 

I slid the compartment door shut and turned to walk down the aisle.

_What the hell is going on?' I thought as I walked down the aisle, 'and what in god's name am I going to do?_

All of a sudden I ran into someone. I almost fell over, but I managed to steady myself.

"Sorry, sorry Harry. It's completely my fault. I should be more careful. Should have been more careful," someone said.

I looked at who had said that and, whom I had run into.

"Malfoy," I hardly got out without my draw dropping to the floor, "are you ok? That was completely my fault." I was looking at him strangely as he and everyone else looked at me strangely.

"Why on earth are you being nice to me Harry?" Malfoy asked.

"And why are you being well... Why are you being the way you are? And what's with Harry? What happened to Potter?" I countered extremely confused.

"Are you switching sides or something, Potter?" He said a little more like the Malfoy I knew. I realized he used Potter, but didn't comment on the use.

"Switching sides?" What are you talking about?

"Are you all of a sudden good? For no reason? I didn't think that'd ever happen."

My jaw dropped open reaching the floor. "Change to good?" I choked out. "You're kidding, right?"

"Follow me, Potter," he said pointing and walking into an empty compartment.

"Wait," I said as he closed the door, "where's Crabbe and Goyle.

"Their parents moved them to America. Now, what were you saying about questioning the changing to good?"

"I am good. I always have been and always will be. An you," I said kind of confused, "are evil and always will be."

"Evil? Me? You've got to be kidding, Potter. What's wrong with you?"

"Then it worked," he muttered smiling from ear to ear.

"Worked?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The spell. Legend tells of another world. An alternate reality, I guess, where everything is switched. Good is evil. Evil is good..."

"Wait," I interrupted, "evil is good. So that would mean Lord Voldermort is..." I trailed off not wanting to say, or admit, that he could possible be good. "And he, and his death eaters are unknown and fear Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheonix?"

I was so confused all I could do was stare and half gawk.

"Yeah, and I never really thought about it, so I guess that would mean that it was the opposite in our world. Hmmm, wow, this could get very confusing. I will take you to Voldermort as soon as possible, if you don't mind that is. Do you believe all of this?"

I thought about all of what he had just told me. Could I believe this alternate reality story? Believe that Voldermort is good and Professor Dumbledore is evil? That al my friends are evil, and my enemies good, like me? Would that make the ministry...What would that make the ministry? Somehow, I could.

"Yes. I believe you. Tell me when and where to meet you. I'll do whatever you say to get to wherever Voldermort is," I said confidently.

"Here," he said handing me something wrapped up, "it's a ring. Keep it in your pocket if you'd like, but whenever the time comes to meet him I'll contact you. It'll vibrate. Meet me outside the great hall when it does. Just be careful when you go. You'll have to be very careful to avoid students and teachers. They can't see us meet or us together," he said quickly.

"You're going to have to try and be more...evil, I guess is the word I'm searching for."

"Alright," I said nodding slightly. "Wait. Why did you bring me here? Why did you switch me and evil me? I don't get it. Why?" I asked all this slightly shaking my head.

"We're sick of hiding, sick of well the way the world is. Well, our world anyway. To sum it up, we're just plain sick of everything in this world. You'd better go change into your robes. We're almost at Hogwarts."

I left the compartment with at least a million thoughts racing around in my head.

_How can I possible believe all this? I know I do, but how can I? This is crazy. How am I possibly going to act more evil?_

When I get to the compartment that Ron and Hermione were in, I took a deep breath and slid open the door.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. I've got a good start on it, but it's not completely done. Well, I'm out till the next chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter Three:Welcome Feast

**Chapter 3:Welcome Feast**

When I got in the compartment I saw that Neville, Luna, and Ginny were also there.

"Better?" Ron asked blankly.

"Much," I lied convincingly and easily.

* * *

When we got to Hogwarts I felt like I was going to die. I could barely stand the "evil" talk.

_How am I going to stand living like this? I should just join with Malfoy so I don't have tom,_ I thought. I had to choke down a chuckle and shiver at the thought. _Join with Malfoy! I never thought I'd say those words. Or think them. Maybe I should. I..._ I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ron voice.

"Harry. Harry! Pull outta it," Ron said angrily.

"Sorry. Geesh. Why are you so angry?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I think you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Hermione said just as angrily.

"I could barely hold back on, I could say the same thing about you. We quietly got onto a carriage and rode up to the school, and I was left to wander around in my thoughts that were jam packed in my head. We finally got to the school and started filling in. The only thoughts that were going through my head were, 'What the hell are all the professors going to be like, and what's this year going to be like?'

WE headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to and across from each other, at the end of the table. I looked quickly at the teacher's table and scanned all the teachers. I spotted someone I didn't know and knew they were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

_This is going to be extremely interesting_, I thought.

After all the students were sorted, it seemed a lot of them were in Gryffindor this year. Wonders if that means a lot of them are in Slytherin in my "reality." When they all took there seats Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to all the new students," he said looking at all the tables except Slytherin's and I could tell he wasn't welcoming them. "As always The Forbidden Forest is off limits and no one is to wonder the halls at night or after classes are over. If you must, you must have two others accompanying you. Your schedules will be handed out now, so you have advanced warnings on when and when not to wander the halls." I zoned out after that. I was extremely confused now, and didn't feel like listening to this "evil" Dumbledore. When the feast started I didn't eat much, and didn't really enjoy it. Apparently after I zoned out Dumbledore had said some people were to stay after the feast because when I stood up to leave I was rudely asked, by Ginny, were I was going. I sat back down and waited for everyone else to file out. When they were all gone, I realized, or so I thought I realized, that only order children and Snape, McGonnagall, and Hagrid remained.

What was going on? 

"Why are we all straying after, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Our plans have been dampened," he said and everyone started frowning, as did I so it didn't look suspicious.

"Why? What happened?" Snape asked.

"Voldemort and his death eaters managed to find out what we were planning, somehow. We may have a spy in the Order," Albus said a little angrily.

"A spy, Professor. How is that possible?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Weasley, but I think there is a spy somewhere amongst our ranks."

A spy? Here? Penetrating the Order. Does that mean there's a spy selling Dumbledore out to Voldemort, or a spy selling Voldemort out to Dumbledore? And what was this plan they were talking about? I'll have to ask Malfoy if he knows. Or Voldemort when/if I meet him. 

"Harry!" Albus said.

"Sorry. I zoned out a minute." 

"He's been doing a lot of that lately, Professor," Hermoine said.

"Well try not to Harry, or you could end up zoning out at the wrong time. You'll be in a bunch of trouble if you do," Albus said unemotionally.

"Will do," I said equally emotional.

"Alright. Everyone hurry up and get to your dormitories. You are not to be late to class tomorrow or ever unless you are excused by a professor," Albus said.

We walked up to Gryffindor tower in complete silence and when we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny said the password and the portrait flung open. We went inside and up our respective towers. There were millions of thoughts flying throughout my head and because of that, I had trouble sleeping.


	4. Chapter Four:Meeting up with Voldermort

**Chapter 4: Meeting up with Volermort**

That night I had dreams of my counter self in my own "reality." I trouble not reacting to those dreams.

In the morning I woke up just in time to be right on the dot on time for classes. The first class happened to be double potions with the Slytherins.

'This is definitely going to be interesting.'

"Welcome back, 6th years. I see you have all chosen to continue taking potion," Professor Snape said definitely different from the Snape I knew and loathed. After the lesson I decided I like this Snape a whole lot better, but still wanted to go back to my own world. My own friends.

We happened to have Transfigurations next, and it happened to be with Slytherins also. Ron and Hermione seemed to not find anything wrong with it, so I didn't say anything. When we got to the classroom we grabbed a seat in the back, along with all the other Gryffindors, which forced the Slytherins to sit up front. They looked less than thrilled to be sitting up front, and for some reason I wished more than anything, well almost more than anything, that I was sitting up there with the Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, and when the last person took their seat, she stood up and walked in front of her desk.

"Welcome back everyone. As I'm sure most of you know this year will be quit different from your other years. We are getting stricter and might be bringing in some protectors," she kind of choked out the last word and I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I knew others did. "Be aware, though, that these changes are for the better and for your protection."

"Right, our protection," Draco said sarcastically.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Umm...Nothing. Was just saying what a great teacher I though you were."

"10 points from Slytherin for your attitude and 10 more for your lie, Mr. Malfoy."

He frowned slightly as the Gryffindors snickered slightly.

"They never learn," I heard Ron whisper to Neville. They giggled slightly and I had to use a a lot of self-control not to roll my eyes.

"Now, today we will be going over..." I zoned out then. It was a bad time to zone, because the next thing I know, There was a loud crash and a bunch of screams. Everything went pitch black as I was knocked out.

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, while stifling a yelp of pain. I opened my eyes slowly, but it was pitch black. I looked around, but it was pointless. Everything was pitch black. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and quickly shut my eyes, faking sleep, and held my breath slightly. 

"Let's check on our little prisoner, shall we?" I had no idea whose voice it belonged to.

"You shouldn't say something like that. He may be awake. He may be a child, but he's still very strand and holds much sway." I knew right away that the voice belonged to my enemy, Voldermort.

The lights came on; at least I guessed they did, as the darkness got slightly brighter beyond my shut eyes. Deciding that I should take a look around, I quickly opened my eyes slightly and looked around. It was pretty empty, except for a section that had some bookshelves, covered in millions of books. I glanced at the two men and noticed they hadn't looked in my direction. I quickly shut my eyes and faked sleep again.

"It doesn't say anything about that in these books. It's pointless to keep looking," the first person said.

"It's got to be here somewhere. I know I put it down here. If it isn't I don't' know where the hell it is, and that won't do at all. We must know where it is at all times. If It fell into the wrong hands..." Voldermort trailed off and I was left to wonder what the heck they were talking about. Since my eyes where shut tight, I could hear them quit clearly.

"Let's check on Harry. He should be walking soon."

"Com down Henry. I'm sure if he was awake he'd be kicking and screaming. None of them like to be captives."

I heard them walking towards me, and then their footsteps stopped. I guessed that they had stopped just in front of me, but refused to open my eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing? If you kick him, your putting us in danger."

"Sorry, Milord. It won't happen again. I got carried away."

"See that it doesn't."

I stretched slightly and faked walking up for the first time, when I remembered this Voldermort was good and wasn't feared, but feared the order and anyone who opposes him.

"He's waking up Milord," Henry said.

"I realized. Quickly, get him some water. We don't want him completely pissed."

"What's going on?" I stammered my eyes huge.

"We, Wanted your help," he said a little hesitantly.

"With what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

'We'll tell you if you agree to help us," he said extremely confident.

"Hmm," I muttered. "Should I help you. I honestly don't know, but I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you," I said sighing and smiling slightly. "I'm good. Always have been, Always will be."

"Really," he said raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. "What are you pulling? Do you expect us to just believe you and let you go? If you do, you are seriously mistaken."

"Ask Malfoy," I said chuckling slightly.

"He's in Azkaban. You know that," he said a little angrily. "How do you expect me to ask him, and why would you want me to?"

"Not Lucius," I said smiling slightly, "I mean Draco. He knows. He was going to, or was supposed to, set up a time for me to meet with you. Or something like that."

"Henry," he said turning towards Henry, "get Draco. Now."

"Yes, Milord. On my way."

* * *

I seemed like days before Draco got there. I figured they had informed him of what was going on, since no one said anything about it within my earshot. 

"Yes, he talked to me on the Hogwarts Express. The spell worked. He's good. There's no way he could've acted the way he did if he was evil. He was too..." he broke off then, not really sure what to say. "Nice for lack of a better word."

"How can we be sure. Maybe it's part of their god-be-damned plan," Henry said irritated.

"Hello. I'm still in the room," I said quit angrily.

"I don't' believe this," Voldermort said really irritated, "you two talking like that in front of him. All right. We have to work something out." He turned to me. "There has to be some way we can make this deal work."

"I said I would help you," I said rolling my eyes slightly. "What do you need help with?"

"Lots of things," Malfoy muttered.

Voldermort glared at him and he gave. "Ok, so not a lot a lot of things, just some. It seems like more than it really is actually."

"Could someone just say what I'm going to be doing since I've already agreed to help you?" I said angrily and irritated. This was beyond ridiculous.

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Voldermort asked.

"One-hundred percent positive," Draco said smiling slightly.

Volermort sighed slightly. "Alright. You know about the alternate reality thing, right?"

"Yes," I said thinking for a second. "I know about it, but I don't really understand it. But I guess I don't really have to, do I?"

"Well, as long as you know something about it, that's all you really need to know. We were recently robbed of a dear book. We would like for you to get it back for us."

"Well, do you know who took it or where it is?"

"Well, uh, yes. We know who took it, but we don't really know where it is."

"Who," I asked quietly raising and eyebrow.

"Umm...That would be Albus."

"Professor Dumbledore. You've got to be kidding me," I said looking at them in disbelief.

"Yeah," Voldermort said quietly looking away.

"Oh joy," I said rolling my eyes. "I said I would, so I will."


	5. Chapter Five:Major Trouble

**Chapter 5: Major Trouble**

"How are we getting back," I whispered to Draco. Voldermort had just allowed me to leave, telling Draco to take me back. I didn't have any clue how, but I figured it'd look weird if I entered the school with him standing right next to me. He agreed and we were walking back, until we came to where two portkeys had been set up that would take each of us right outside the school grounds, at different places and different times. I knew how, I was just trying to start conversation, because there had been a very long and awkward silence, and I had wanted to break it.

Draco sighed, knowing that I knew what was going to happen. He didn't say anything and the silence stretched on. I looked over at him and gave him a pleading look to talk, even though he wasn't look. I couldn't take silence. I decided to not talk after a while and allowed my mind to wander onto what I was supposed to accomplish. Retrieving the book that resided somewhere in Professor Dumbledore's possession, or another order members. I couldn't be sure. I had been informed of the name, and what it looked like, although I guessed that it would be spelled to look and read nothing like it.

The rest of the walk was dead silent; both of us lost in our own thoughts. We stopped just outside the house that had held me captive, and looked around. Draco spotted the objects that we had been informed would be waiting for us and pointed to them, wordlessly.

"Which ones mine then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pick one," he said simply. I sighed and bent down, grabbing one once I was bent down enough. Draco grabbed the other one, and we awaited our departure. After a couple of minutes passed, it activated and I felt a lurching sensation, knowing instantly that it was taking me back to Hogwarts. I opened my eyes, which I had shut as soon as I had felt the sensation, and looked around. I was right outside the front gate. I smiled slightly and walked over to it, pushing it slightly open as I reached it. I quickly opened it all the way and started running up to the castle.

When I reached the front doors I was panting and holding my thigh, which was hurting quit badly from the long run up to the castle. I pulled open the door and headed in. I heard voices in the great hall, but avoided it and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't want to have to talk to Ron or Hermione, so I just headed straight up to the dormitory and collapsed on the bed, falling into a semi uneasy sleep.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" someone screamed and I was jolted awake and sprang up in bed. "What in bloody hell happened?"

I looked at the source of the commotion and the person who had awoken me from my very peaceful dream. In doing so, a pain shot through my head, as I banged it on something.

"Ow," I said rubbing it. I looked up again and met the eyes of Ron. "What'd ya do that for?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"DO WHAT!" he screamed. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Calm down," I said rolling my eyes, "Jeez, you're acting like my mother."

"Well," he said placing his hands on his hips and glaring at me.

"Well what?"

"What happened to you. Everyone was knocked out including McGonagall, but when we came to, you were gone. Explanation time. You've been gone for a week."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I whispered, chuckling slightly.

"Dumbledore was about ready to kill you when we actually found out where you where."

"Calm down Ron. I'm safe aren't I? It doesn't matter where I was or what I was doing. Just calm down, it's not your problem."

Ron glared at me slightly, but gave up and sighed. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Thanks Ron," I said sighing slightly and getting up to go and see him.

When I arrived at his office, I muttered the password and practically ran up the stairs as quietly as I possibly could. When I reached the door, I knocked and heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door and entered the office. I looked over at Fawkes and smiled slightly at seeing the beautiful bird.

"Ron informed me that you wanted to see me," I said as I entered the office. I regretted coming almost instantly as he said his first statement.

"What have you been up to Mr. Potter," he said revealing no emotion, not that he had to. "I would like to be informed of your whereabouts for the past week, since they where not in this school, I expect to be informed of them.

I sighed slightly, knowing I'd have to tell him something, but I wasn't able to bring myself to say anything. I stood there, dead silent for a few minutes. After taking the silence for a few minutes Professor Dumbledore signaled for me to take a seat in a chair. I reluctantly sat down and waited for something, anything other than silence.

"Everyone would like to know where you where, Mr. Potter," was all he said before going dead silent again, awaiting an answer he was positive would come.

"I can't tell you," I said quietly, looking him in the eye and revealing no emotion whatsoever. He wasn't able to keep the shock off his face, and I saw it quit clearly.

"What," was all he said before anger started to flare inside him, or so I guessed. "You will tell me, Harry," he said quietly, but it was a deadly whisper.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I just can't," I said smirking slightly at his reaction.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr. Potter," he said getting even more angry at seeing the smirk on my face.

"No Professor, but I am afraid that I cannot tell you where I have been, since I don't really know myself," I said choosing my words very carefully.

He considered my words for a minute and calmed down slightly. He nodded ever so slightly and came to a conclusion. "Fine, you don't want to tell me. You don't have to. But let me tell you, that I do not like secrets and you have been acting very strangely lately Harry. Ron and Hermione have both informed me of that, and I have also noticed it myself. What is up with you lately Harry? Has something happened?" he said all this in only a couple breaths and I could tell instantly that he was just trying to get information from me and didn't really care about what was going on.

I could barely keep a frown off my face. I bit my lip to try and assist in stopping the frown. I sighed slightly and looked him in the eye again, because my head had dropped slightly and our eye contact had been broken.

"Maybe some other time I'll tell ya," I said raising an eyebrow. "Unless there is some reason you need to know now, Professor."

"Very well Mr. Potter," he said agitated, "tell me when you are ready. With that he turned around and I took it as I was dismissed. I quickly left, before I could be asked something else I didn't feel like answering. On my way out of the office, my eyes fell on a self that was home to a series different books. I slowed down slightly as I looked at the different books. My eyes rested on one and I almost stopped in my tracks. There, on the top self was the book I was supposed to retrieve. I quickly left, before Dumbledore looked around and saw my face. I'd get it later. When exactly, I didn't know and wasn't sure if I'd know when I actually did try and retrieve it.

When I was out of his office and back in the hall, I sighed slightly, a sigh of relief, and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I was almost positive that I would be bombarded with questions from Ron, Hermione, and anyone else who was in any way related with the order, possibly others too. I sighed at the portrait of the fat lady, said the password, and walked in embracing myself for what was coming next, tons and tons of questions about what had happened.


	6. Chapter Six:Wonderful Discoveries

A/N: I'm not sure how often I'm going to be updating this story, so sorry there is a long delay between updates, I decided to just update this when I didn't feel like updating any of my other stories. If you would like me to update it regularly, please leave a review saying so, or send me an email. Well, here's Chapter Six, hope you like it, please read and review. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Wonderful Discoveries**

I emerged in the common room and attempted to avoid everyone, however I failed miserable.

"Where have you been Harry?" Neville asked coming up to me.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said emotionless.

Harry and Hermione came up, after I was asked a lot of other questions, most of which I pleaded the fifth for. Neither Ron nor Hermione had any emotion on their faces, and they came straight up to me, avoiding everyone else.

"Follow," Ron said quickly and quietly and headed to the portrait, with Hermione right on his heels.

I quickly left, mainly just wanting to get away from everyone else who might want to ask a load of questions. I forgot that Hermione and Ron would be asking a load of questions of me, considering the circumstances. I followed them out of the common room and they continued walking until they came upon an empty classroom. I followed them in and they quickly locked and soundproofed the room. Hermione and Ron turned on me.

"Now, explanation Harry. Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked slightly annoyed and angry.

I shrugged, knowing perfectly well that there was no way I was going to tell any of them where I had been. I felt my mind move back to the book. I had seen it in Dumbledore's office, right out in the open. I sighed internally, knowing it was so close, but not being able to retrieve it.

"Are you listening to me," came an enraged Hermione's voice.

"Huh," I said snapping out of my daydreaming of the book. "Yeah, I was listening."

"Well, then what did we say?"

I blushed slightly and they knew I hadn't been paying attention to a word either of them had said. "Honestly Harry, there is something very strange going on lately," Hermione said sighing. "It's like you're a totally different person. What's up? You can tell us."

I looked her in the eyes, all emotion wiped completely from me. I knew from looking into her eyes, she didn't really care, not like the Hermione I knew would have. She was just saying it; she was acting like Voldermort, the one from my universe anyway because she didn't really care about me, just herself. I sighed out loud and broke our eye contact. Hermione got really angry and pointed her wand at me.

"You tell me what is going on Harry Potter, or I won't hesitate to use this."

"Come on Hermione," I said quietly, "I don't want to talk about this, at least not yet."

She lowered her wand slightly and seemed to accept my answer. The truth was I never wanted to talk about it, but that excuse bought me some time, and I was happy for the little time it would gain me. I still had to figure out a way to steal the book anyway. We just sat there and talked for about another half an hour about nothing in particular and then had to head off. We all left the classroom talking animatedly, although, I felt quiet uncomfortable, I didn't let it show.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The next day, was Monday and I had to attend the classes, although the whole time I'd be thinking about how I could retrieve the book from Albus' office. The thought of asking if I could borrow it did cross my mind, but I didn't think it'd work with Albus, so I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind to try and think of something else that would probably work better. That morning I felt like crap. It took almost all of my energy just to get out of bed and the rest to get dressed and shower, although the shower did help slightly, I lost it in getting changed. I went to the common room, barely making it and collapsing onto the couch.

"Hey, Harry, You alright?" Ginny asked coming up to me.

"Uh huh," I mumbled as she sat down next to me.

"You know, you don't look so good Harry. Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm fine Ginny," I said a little more forcefully. "Or at least I'll be just fine. Don't worry about it Ginny, really." I smiled at the end, although I had to force it I felt so bad.

She reluctantly nodded and got up. "You coming to breakfast?"

"Na, you go ahead, I think I'll be fine."

She hesitated before she nodded reluctantly and headed off to breakfast. I lay on the couch, drifting in and out of daydreaming about nothing in particular. Eventually I ended up falling asleep on the couch. I was having a peaceful dream when all of a sudden it changed.

I was standing in what seemed was a hallway at Hogwarts. I looked around and didn't see anything in particular that I should be looking for or anything, but I noticed it looked slightly different from what I had gotten used to in the alternate reality. I looked around again and realized it was where I was from. My eyes got slightly wide and I smiled. I was home, or at least I thought I was.

_I headed off down to the Great Hall in search of Hermione and Ron to tell them what had happened. When I reached it I looked inside. Everyone was there, and what I saw frightened me. It looked like hell. The Slytherins seemed to be above everyone and I saw myself sitting with them. My jaw dropped and I practically ran into the room. When I reached the Slytherin table I realized that Harry was there, I was there. All that was going through my head was what the hell is going on here? I realized then that it must be a dream of what has happened or will happen or is happening in my reality. I looked at what was going on. Unlike myself, this version of myself was not hiding the fact that he enjoyed everything that the Voldermort I knew did. I looked on at him in disgust. I looked over at the teacher's table and saw the looks on some of the teachers' faces, namely Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall. They both had looks of disappointment on their faces, mixed with sadness and what looked like some fear. I couldn't stay in the reality I was in. I couldn't let that happen to my friends. I had to find a way back. I knew then and there that I would not rest until I got back home. If I happened to acquire the book in the process, then so-be-it, but right now my main priority was returning home. I allowed myself to watch what would happen, without waking up remembering it was a dream, but not sure how._

Just as something was about to happen I felt myself being jolted awake. I gasped as I sat bolt upright.

"Harry are you crazy, you just missed Transfigurations?" came an angry Hermione's voice. "I allowed you to not inform us of your whereabouts and where you where, but you cannot miss classes."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry 'Mione. I fell asleep. I was really tired this morning." With that statement I felt all of my feelings from earlier in the morning come back to me. I felt like total crap again and my body wouldn't let me forget it. I ran into trouble as I tried to stand up as I almost lost my balance and almost collapsed back onto the couch I had been on just moments before.

"What is wrong with you Harry? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfry," she said not sounding the least bit concerned about me.

I rolled my eyes again and went to grab my books, which were lying next to the couch. "I'm fine Hermione," I said, my voice and actions not supporting my statement. I went to walk to towards the portrait when an idea shot through my head.

"Hermione," I said quickly turning abruptly to face her. Will you help me with something?"

"Depends," she said bored, "What do you want help with?"

"Well, I can't really tell you everything," I said thinking fast, "I just need you to keep Professor Dumbledore out of his office for a while. Sometime when I can go in and get something I need."

"And what would that be exactly?" she asked a little more interested in it.

"I'll show you, if you help me get it," I lied. I was truthfully going to give it to Malfoy as soon as I could so he could pass it on to Voldermort. I had realized in that instant that maybe the book held the key to returning me home, to taking me back to my own reality. I had to think quickly while I was in there and knew I wouldn't have any time to spare. If the key to returning did reside in that book, I'd have to quickly go to Voldermort and force him to return me, whether he wanted to or not.

"Fine, I'll help," she said giving in to her curiosity. "What should I do to keep him occupied and when?"

"How bout this weekend? Say Saturday around 3ish?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright, but be quick about it, I'm not sure how long I can keep him out of his own office and he does know quite a few things without being told. Don't be surprised if he knows your taking something from his office."

"Thanks Hermione," I said giving her a hug, "you're the best. And don't worry, I won't be surprised. I know he knows things without being told, you don't have to tell me that."

"Just be careful Harry," she said, sounding a little concerned for the first time. It seemed like she was loosing up some. I had no idea why, but I was curious about it, even though I usually wasn't curious about much anymore.

"I will, you don't have to worry about me," I said smiling slightly.

We both laughed at this comment. "I just don't want anything happening to you," she said quietly. "I know I don't act it most of the time, but I do care what happens to you Harry, both you and Ron. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you."

"Don't worry 'Mione," I said quietly, but convincingly, "We're not going anywhere."

She smiled and I smiled back and we both headed off to our next class, potions, talking animatedly about nothing in particular, and the task at hand occasionally. I was thankful that I had friends as good as Ron and Hermione. They where my best friends no matter where I was, or how I acted. I could talk to them about almost anything, and for that I was extremely glad. I knew that I would be thanking god for having both of them from now on and I don't know what I would have done without either of them. I knew now that I could push myself through my day here and manage. I still had my best friends, even if we did have different views on the war at hand, they didn't need to know about it. I still knew I needed to get back to save the world I knew, but I thought I might also feel guilty for leaving the good Voldermort to fend for him self.

Throughout the rest of the day I had a million thoughts buzzing around my head and I had trouble keeping them straight, but one kept popping back in, the way home could be in that book, I have to get it.


	7. Chapter Seven:The Task at Hand

**Chapter 7: The Task at Hand**

The days leading up to the designated day flew by a lot faster than expected, and I felt it came up to slowly. Professor Dumbledore and Ron were getting extremely suspicious of me, and I tended to spend most of my free time with Hermione, trying to avoid Ron and Dumbledore, or trying to avoid all three of them. When the appointed time and day came upon me, I met up with Hermione in the common room.

"So, we really gonna do this?" Hermione asked blankly.

I nodded. "What are you planning to do to keep him distracted?"

"Easy," she said pulling out a letter and handing it to me.

I unfolded the letter quickly and read it. It was written to Dumbledore himself and it was telling him that Remus needed to speak with him, at his house. I smiled and looked up.

"This should work extremely well," I said smiling wider.

"I thought it would," she said matching my smile.

"Thanks," I added embracing her in a hug, which she returned.

We pulled apart and Hermione headed off the owlery to send the letter, while I ran up to my dorm to retrieve my invisibility cloak. I threw it on and went quickly to the statue guarding Professor Dumbledore's office, praying he'd leave that way instead of by flu powder.

After what seemed like hours of waiting in the shadows, Dumbledore emerged from his office in a travelling cloak and walking quiet fast. I prayed silently that Hermione's plan would actually work, knowing deep down that it would, or should at least, unless I screwed it up somehow. When I could no longer see him I quickly went to the statue and muttered the password, jelly bellies, and climbed up to his office.

Once inside my eyes darted straight to where I had spotted the book. There sitting on the top self of the bookcase was the exact book I was looking for, now the question was how to retrieve it. I knew I couldn't use magic, seeing as Dumbledore might be able to track somehow who had gotten it and possibly what had become of it. I threw off the invisibility cloak and looked around. At first glance I didn't spot anything that could help, but a second sweep of the room revealed a tiny ladder that I should be able to use to reach the top shelf almost effortlessly. I pulled it over and stepped up it, reaching up trying to retrieve the book.

My hand brushed against it and I felt a weird sensation pass through me. I withdrew my hand from it and starred at the book. It took only a few minutes to realize how much time had gone by, only. I reached back up and quickly grabbed it, ignoring the sensation this time, just wanting to get it and get out of there. The hard part came next, getting it to Draco or Voldermort, preferably the latter. I quickly put the tiny ladder back, grabbed my invisibility cloak, and left before Professor Dumbledore returned.

I practically ran the rest of the way back to the common room and emerged in breathing heavily and with the book clutched to my chest. I ran up to the common room quickly and went straight to my bed. Luckily no one was in there at the moment and I quickly stashed the book in my luggage. I rushed over to my desk and grabbed some ink, a quill, and parchment. I started scribbling a note to Draco, hoping it was legible as I was beyond rushing. I finished quickly, and to sum it up it said I had retrieved the book and would like to hand it over to Voldermort myself. I quickly folded it and headed to the owlery to have a school owl deliver the letter to Malfoy. I decided it'd look quiet bad if Hedwig delivered Malfoy a letter. As I opened the door of the dormitory I nearly ran into Neville.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Neville asked raising an eyebrow as soon as he retook his balance.

"Oh, owlery, I have a letter I need to send out," I said shrugging. Usually I was terribly at lying, but right now I wanted so bad for this to work that I wasn't half-bad.

"Really, who to?" he asked quickly, obviously extremely curious.

"No one in particular," I said with what I hoped was an air of finality and prayed he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

He shrugged and headed into the dormitory. Once out of earshot I sighed. That was close, I had to be more careful while I was in possession of the book at Hogwarts, I had a feeling it was the key to something, although I wasn't sure what. I was going to be sure to question Voldermort when I handed over the book, maybe before.

I quickly reached the owlery, going at a slightly less pace then a run. As soon as I entered Hedwig came straight to me.

"Sorry Hedwig," I said frowning slightly. "I need a school owl for this. Next time," I said stroking her feathers. She flew off angrily, or at least what I guessed was angrily. I sighed slightly and quickly found a school owl and sent Draco's letter off praying he'd get it fast and reply even faster, but for now, I headed back to the common room to work on some school work. Never thought I'd actually says those words lately.

* * *

It was a few days before I received a reply from Draco, and I had started to worry that maybe the letter had fallen into the wrong hands. All I could think about was how stupid it had been to send the letter with a school owl. Somehow I had managed to avoid Hermione's questions and mostly everyone else's as well. I was quite thankful for that as I was in no mood lately to answer any question, whether it be school related or non-school related.

I was sitting in the dormitories doing homework, by myself I might add, when I heard an owl knocking on the window. I quickly got up and let it in, realizing it was a school owl. It stuck out its leg and I took the letter that resided there. The owl flew off and I quickly opened it.

_Meet me at the Great Hall Friday at midnight. We can go and deliver it to him then._

That was all that was on the letter, but I knew from whom it was from. I smiled slightly, I was going to find out answers and I knew it. I wouldn't settle for anything less than what I wanted to know. I folded up the paper and burned it, so no one else could read it. I was going to be ready for Friday.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is extremely short, I'm terribly sorry. There will probably be 1-3 more chapter of this story remaining before it is finished, not really sure. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, although it's up to you whether you actually do or not.


	8. Chapter Eight:The Journey Home

**Chapter 8: The Journey Home**

Friday came rolling around faster than I was prepared for. I was getting extremely nervous for what I was planning on doing, and was starting to get second thoughts on it, and was starting to feel that the Voldermort here, was like the one I knew. I was starting to feel like this was my actual world and that I belonged to it. It was starting to feel like home.

When it was midnight, I quickly grabbed my invisibility cloak and threw it around me, heading for the portrait of the fat lady. I was going to store it in a secret passage before I came to the appointed meeting spot. I deposited it in the passage once I had reached it and proceeded to the Great Hall.

Upon arriving, I spotted Draco and quickly went over to him.

"Got it?" he asked quickly and quietly.

I showed him the book and he nodded.

"Come on then, quietly."

I nodded and Draco led me outside and to a portkey, at least I guessed it was a porkey, seeing as how that's how we returned to Hogwarts before. We both placed a hand on it, and after about a minute, I felt the familiar tug at my stomach as we were sent hurtling into the domain of Lord Voldermort.

I fell onto a heap on the ground of a well lit, but damp room. I slowly pulled myself up and allowed myself to drift into a dream-like state for naught but a second. I looked next to me and saw that Draco had had a successful landing, and was smiling slightly at my not so successful landing. I brushed myself off slightly and glared at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy," I said emotionless.

He dropped it slightly, but was still smirking nonetheless. I rolled my eyes and looked around. No one else was in the room and I turned back to face Malfoy.

"What now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We wait," was his reply as he went over to one of the few chairs and plopped down in it. "Unless you have a problem with that, Potter," he added once he was settled in the seat.

"Fine."

We remained seated in the same seat, not speaking a word the entire time, for what seemed like days. Finally, I heard the door noisily open in the distance. Draco quickly stood up and I slowly followed suite. I looked over to where the noise had come from and I saw Voldermort and Henry emerge from around the corner.

"Milord," Draco said bowing slightly. I remained silent and still, however, clutching the book against me.

Voldermort's gaze flickered from Draco to me and he smiled slightly as it rested on the book residing in my hands. I made no move to hand it over and just stood there.

"My dear boy," Voldermort said and I was barely able to keep my mouth from dropping open. "I take it you want something in return?"

"What resides in this book?" I questioned accusingly, although I don't know why.

"Information," was all he offered. I hadn't thought to look inside the book, and cursed myself for not doing so.

"Is there something that could send me back?"

"Perhaps, and then again Perhaps not."

"I want to go back. I don't' want to stay here anymore. Whether you help me or not, I will get back, it's only a matter of time."

Voldermort sighed in resignation. "I don't doubt that Potter."

There was silence and I shifted around uncomfortably where I stood. I was getting extremely uncomfortable, and it was way too quiet for my tastes.

"Very well," Voldermort said at last, "This book does indeed contain what is needed to get you back. I'll have the preparations made ready as quickly as possible. Henry, Go see to it that they are ready as son as is humanly possible. Oh and Draco, I'd like you to help out too. It shouldn't take too terribly long with both of you on the job."

"Yes, milord," they both said and busied themselves with the preparations, after I had handed the book back of course.

It seemed like hours of sitting around ding absolutely nothing until they finally finished and sat down in chairs.

"Now," Voldermort said. "This will only take you back. It will not bring our Harry back to us. He must come willingly. He must hold this pendant and say 'back is where I want to go, back home to the world of which I know'," he said handing me a very beautiful pendant.

I nodded in comprehension and pocketed the pendant I had just been handed.

"Are you ready?" Voldermort asked quietly but fiercely.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered with a nod.

The whole procedure, or ritual, or whatever you choose to call it, I wasn't really sure myself, proceeded and I was in somewhat of a dreamlike state pretty much the whole time. At the end, I felt darkness trying to overcome me, and after little effort at holding it off, succumbed to it and fell into the world of darkness.

* * *

I groaned slightly as I came to. My eyes shot open and I looked around, remaining flat on my back, wherever I was. I saw nobody and nothing really of any importance or anything that would tell me where I was, until I sat up and was able to see the whole room. It was no doubt about it an empty classroom in Hogwarts, one I had been in before, although I couldn't remember when. I got up and felt no pain, just a feeling like something had happened. I couldn't remember anything since about the middle of summer, and had no idea what the date was. I looked around confused for a moment, wondering how I had gotten to Hogwarts. I took a step towards the door, although was starting to regret it instantly, as I didn't want to run into anybody, especially a teacher, thinking that it was still summer. As I reached out and grabbed the doorknob, everything came flooding back, the alternate reality, the pendant I had to give to the "evil" me, and what he had to say. I had to find him, and fast. I couldn't waste any time, there was no telling what he had done here.

I threw the door open and ran out into the hall, turning right, although not quite paying attention to where I was actually going. I turned the corner and ran smack dab into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Look who it is, it's Potter."

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy," I snapped at him.

He was somewhat surprised by my comment and I was able to get up, seeing as I had lost my balance and fallen to the floor. I reached Gryffindor tower and said the password, hoping it was the same here as the other dimension. Luckily it was and the portrait opened and allowed me in. I went in and spotted Hermione and Ron talking hurriedly in an isolated corner.

I walked up to them, without them noticing me and chimed in with a Hi. They jumped and spun around looking at me.

"Harry, we were just… I mean…" Hermione started, color starting to drain from her face.

"Calm down," I said laughing slightly at her, "it's me. The me from this reality, if that makes any sense."

"Wha…" Ron said but was cut off by Hermione.

"Wait, this reality? What are you talking about Harry?"

I quickly explained what had happened and for the most part they remained silent, adding only a comment or two about what my look-alike double had been doing. The last thing I told them was about the pendant.

"I don't think he's going to leave willingly," Hermione said after a moments thought.

"So you believe me?" I said hopefully. I hadn't thought they would believe me, I just thought that they'd take it out on me, what my other self had done.

"This is crazy," Ron said, "but I guess I believe it. You have been acting to strangely to be you, or your other half, or, whatever he is has."

Hermione and I laughed slightly and I plopped down in a vacant seat across from Ron and Hermione.

"So, what do we do is the question," I said quietly, lost in thought.

"Well, if I'm right, and I think I am about this, Harry is in the great hall, although so are a few teachers and other assorted students. There's somethin goin on down there, but I have no idea what."

"Weren't you paying any attention in class Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"No," Ron answered.

This caused her to roll her eyes again and smack him playfully. "They're practicing certain things, kinda like the duel club in second year."

I nodded. "Let's get down there then."

We all nodded in agreement and made for the Great Hall, saying hi to the few people we passed.

* * *

When we reached the doors to the Great Hall we all hesitated slightly before throwing the door ajar. Everyone turned to look at us as we strolled in. As I walked past many people started staring, considering there were now two Harry's in the room. I spotted my double and we walked right up to him.

"And you would be?" he said.

"You," I said plainly and calmly. I pulled out the pendant, but kept it hidden from view.

He glared at me and I met his gaze. "Wanna try that again?"

"No, I really am you, well, sort of."

"Care to elaborate," he said when I didn't continue.

"You find it different here?" was all I said.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, despite the obvious struggle to not say anything that would give anything away. "It's really boring here," he said gazing around slightly.

"Want to go back to what you grew to know?"

His gaze faltered slightly and flickered back to me. He drew his wand and pointed it at me, but I made no move to draw mine.

"I can get you back to what you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not meant to be here. You're supposed to be in a different…place. I can send you back, where you're meant to be and can do whatever you please as I found out."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch and what's going on?"

"No catch," I said shrugging, and as for what's going on, maybe you should ask someone from your place, I doubt anyone here would know, and from what I could muster while I was stuck in your world, I doubt anyone from here would be caught dead doing it."

"You mean I'd be feared again," he said, although I was the only one who understood this specific comment.

I nodded and he looked hopeful for a minute.

"How though?"

With that last question, I pulled out the pendant that I had hidden in my grasp and showed it to him. "This will take you back, with the right incantation, or at least that's what I was told."

He considered this for a few moments and then nodded, pocketing his forgotten wand. I held it out to him and he took it willingly and a little happily, although he completely hid this emotion, quite well.

"And the incantation would be?" he asked once he had the trinket.

I thought about not telling him for a split second, and then opened my mouth to reveal the incantation.

"Wait," my other half said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You have a good life here, don't forget the good in things," he said smiling slightly.

My jaw opened slightly and all I could do was stand there completely puzzled. I couldn't believe my ears. He was supposed to be evil, right? I shook my head slightly and looked back at him. He was smirking now and I laughed slightly.

"Looks like the others world is starting to rub off on the both of us," he said through giggles.

"Yeah, too bad too, I was starting to get used to the other world, it was kind of hard to leave it."

"Not for me, this place is too bloody boring. I'd take my world any day."

I smiled at him and decided that, for being evil and all, he wasn't all that bad.

"So, what did you do to ruin my life while you where here?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to find out as you go along," he replied with a smirk. "What bout mine?"

"Same answer," I said smirking back.

"Guess we're not so different after all," he said. "Now, how do I get back?"

"Supposedly all you have to do is hang onto the pendant and repeat this phrase. 'Back is where I want to go, back home to the world of which I know'."

He smiled slightly, "and who came up with that I wonder?" he said chuckling.

"Do I really need to tell you?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No," he said and he proceeded in saying the incantation I had just told him. When he was finished he opened his eyes, he had shut them while he was saying the incantation, I guessed for concentration and visualization, and he looked at me. He smirked slightly. "See ya around, Potter."

I smiled slightly. "Not if I see you first." With that, his eyes shut, and I knew he was accepting the darkness like I had. Within minutes, he had disappeared and was back to his own time and universe. I smiled slightly and looked back to Ron and Hermione, still smiling. I saw slight smiles tugging at their faces, but within the minute they were gone, replaced with confused expressions.

"What's going on?" Ron asked looking around.

'They didn't remember. Is this good or bad?'

"Um…I'm not really sure," I lied. We all laughed and carried on with our normal routine, or so I thought, without them remember anything, and me remembering everything. I'd find myself smile sometimes thinking about it, thinking of a good Voldermort, and evil Dumbledore. It all seemed like a bad dream really, but a funny one at some points. Things had happened though, with Voldermort and the Harry imposter, and I was discovering things that I didn't realize where there, or didn't want to realize where there. I wish I could say that everything went back to normal, but it was the farthest thing from normal. Some things had happened that just couldn't be undone, and some things that I didn't want to deal with.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, I'm very good at putting things off. Well anyway, this is my first completed story, and sorry if the ending stinks, I'm not very good with endings, or beginnings sometimes. Please R&R and let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
